Gaming machines have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. For example, gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device. Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win cash or prizes. For example, slots-style gaming machines have been developed having multiple paylines. Other gaming machines include second chance games or bonus games that provide players with additional opportunities to win an award. Alternatively, other gaming machines include large payouts in the form of progressive jackpots to entice players. In other gaming machines, a mystery-style bonus game are used to entice and enhance player excitement.
While these gaming machines including various features have been successful, there remains a need for gaming machines that enhances player excitement and increases winning opportunities.